


Promise of a new day

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wakes up to a day full of promise, and Will is in the dark about his little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise of a new day

In the mornings the world is new, fresh.  
It looks like it must have looked to God on the seventh day thinks Hannibal and smiles.  
This is when people rise, and put on their masks and person suits.  
Some are still awake, and some never sleep.  
In his bed Will Graham sleeps peacefully, looking very innocent and delectable.  
He used to drug Will to get him to sleep but now that’s not necessary.  
All he needs to do is fuck Will, and he will rest well.  
Sex is so emotionally intense for him that it wears him out, when every touch and desire reflects his understanding of his lover and makes it the connection between them deep.  
It becomes hard for Will to separate his own desires from Hannibal’s appetites.  
Hannibal is happy to indulge in Will’s allure.  
It helps to hide his little secret from Will.

*  
They’ve been lovers since Will nearly died at the hands of Tobias Budge.  
Hannibal changed his plans to frame Will for his deeds, and got him help for his condition.  
His plans changed when Will dropped to his knees and sucked him off, mouth hot on his aching length, hands tight on Hannibal’s ass.  
It wasn’t that hard to pin it all on Chilton.  
He already disliked the odious man, and this was a delicious irony.  
He knows Abel is in the cell next to Frederick.  
He did such excellent work with the flashy and rude man.  
Abel can manipulate Chilton like no one else.  
He’s doing Hannibal’s work for him now.

*  
Will wakes, lazily displaying his sleep-warm skin.  
He speaks of his classes and some new murder.  
Hannibal kisses him softly and recalls the screams the victim made.  
“I’m busy,” says Will teasingly.  
“Not too busy for me,” says Hannibal and fingers Will’s side lightly, and bites his earlobe.  
“No,” agrees Will and lets Hannibal fuck him.  
Soon he’s on his back, scratching at his lover’s broad back, yelling as he comes all over the bed.  
Hannibal likes him like that, utterly his and completely without troubles.

*

They go on their way with the new day, Will with his students and Hannibal with his patents.  
This patient is tedious, but not rude.  
He will live.  
Will texts something sweet and he promises to come home on time.  
The boy is deeply in love with him, and Hannibal is surprised to feel the same.  
He’s not used to the feeling and yet he knows the novelty won’t wear off.  
His obsession will only deepen with time.  
The uses for someone with Will’s unique mind are manifold.  
Perhaps they could even hunt together.  
He’s thought of working on Abigail, but he doesn’t need her to keep Will in check.  
He tried to get Miriam Lass to kill Chilton, but she didn’t.  
He’s left her to her fate.  
For now, he can always reel her in later. 

*  
That night it doesn’t suit him to go hunting instead he stays with Will.  
It’s a first.  
He’s going after the rude waiter another time.  
Will is important to him; he strokes Will’s hair and embraces him closer.  
Will’s scent is delicious, no more bad aftershave, only a cologne he selected.  
Hannibal feels at peace.

*  
He kills the waiter during the day. While he’s skinning him Will calls.  
It excites him to hear Will’s voice when he’s working.  
He will serve Will this one.

*  
Will might catch him one day, but then he will be too deeply in love to care.  
He’s an excellent profiler, but his darker side will be his undoing unless someone teaches him to accept it.  
Hannibal knows he can do it.

*  
Will greets him with open arms, and he allows Hannibal to blow him in the living room.  
The curtains are open, and anyone might see them.  
It excites Hannibal to show the world his devotion to Will.  
The taste of the man is exquisite.


End file.
